A Word Of Advice
by RingosGarden
Summary: Oneshot. HermioneSirius. Rated M Sexual Content.


It was the whimpering that woke me up.

I look to the clock on my left and notice that it's 4:45am and I stare at it in confusion. Why was I awake?

Then I hear it again. The distinct sound of someone crying, faint, but distinct.

Slowly, as to not wake up Ginny in the bed to my right, I climb out of bed, careful to avoid the specific creaky floorboards of Grimmauld place that I have memorized, and walk out into the hall way, listening for the noise again.

It's coming from a door on the right. Sirius' room. I approach the door and knock on it softly. "Sirius, it's Hermione," I state. "Are you okay?"

When there is no response, other than more whimpering, I slowly turn the door handle, and push the door open.

I cannot help but gasp. It is apparent that Sirius is in the middle of a nightmare. He's moving around on his bed, looking as if he's in pain, clad only in boxers and a tight fitting wife-beater.

I quickly shut the door behind me in case anyone else is awake, knowing that Sirius wouldn't want others to see him like this. I pause only slightly before walking up to his bed and sitting on its edge.

"Sirius," I say, grasping his shoulder, giving him a small shake. When he doesn't react to my voice or touch I try again, "Sirius," I state, louder than the previous attempt.

I jump back as his eyes fly open and he sits upright, out of breath and covered in tears and sweat.

I wait a few moments before speaking. "Are you okay?" I ask softly.

He jumps at my voice and I frown. The pain visible in his eyes is almost unbearable to look at.

"H- Hermione?" He asks me through a sob.

I sigh and bring my hand up to his face to remove a lock of hair that was plastered to his face by a mixture of sweat and tears. I have never seen a grown man this vulnerable before, and I'm slightly scared by it but I won't have him know that.

I breathe in deep, and with little deliberation, I pull him into my arms. He tenses immediately at the sudden contact, but as I begin to rub his back he relaxes and soon I find his own arms around me.

When his breathing slows down I gently pull away from him. His arms still around me I can hardly move, and as I pull back I find my face only inches apart from his. His eyes deeply searching my own.

Suddenly, I feel his lips upon mine and I push him away quickly. "Sirius, what are you doing?" I ask, flustered.

"Please," is all he replies as his eyes make their way from my eyes, to my lips, and back to my eyes.

The desperation on his face is more than I think I can take. Being in Azkaban for thirteen years and on the run for two more, I doubt Sirius is able to remember the last time that he had any physical contact with a girl.

Deciding to place his needs (and my surprisingly sudden growing wants) above my reason, I nod. "Okay," I say softly.

He stares at me, seemingly unsure as to what to do, so I breathe deep and take matters into my own hands.

I bring my right hand to the back of his head, burying it deep in his hair and push his head downward towards my own. Slowly, I place my lips upon his. For a few moments he doesn't react but it doesn't take long before he kisses me back, soon taking control of the situation.

His tongue grazes my bottom lip and I open my mouth, finding his tongue soon inside. As his tongue explores the inside of my mouth I cannot help but moan and bring my tongue against his. Sirius' passion is something I've never felt before. When Victor kissed me, he was gentle and tentative. Sirius was something else.

At my moan, I feel his body shift. Slowly, he turns me around, placing his arm around my waist and carefully guiding me down so I am lying on his bed, his body to my side.

In the new position, our kissing deepens and I feel Sirius' hand trail up my side, slipping up my pajama top. I stop breathing for a quick second when his hand finds my breast, his index finger circling my hardened nipple. He breaks contact from our mouths and pulls my shirt up over my head. He trails a series of kisses from my neck, down my collar bone, and finally stopping at me left breast, circling by nipple with his tongue. I gasp out in a combination of pain and pleasure as he suddenly bites down.

He trails his kisses back up to meet my mouth once more and brings his right leg over my own, pressing his suddenly apparent hardness against my thigh. My body stiffens at the unfamiliar feeling and he pulls his face away from mine, a smirk on his lips.

"Like what you feel, love?" he asks, his voice in a husky whisper.

I stare at him, my breath quick. "Can- Can I tou-"

"You can do whatever you want."

Slowly, I slide my hand between us, resting right before his hardness. Watching his face, I tentatively slide my hand over his hard dick, only growing more daring when he moans, pleasure clearly evident on his face. I begin to rub his hard shaft and smile as he closes his eyes, slowly pushing into my hand. I can feel his breathing stop as I bring my hand inside of his waistband, and he gasps at the sudden contact of skin against skin. I trail my fingers from the tip of his shaft and back down to the base, teasing him. When he sounds a low growl, I wrap my hand around him, and slowly begin to pump, running my fist up and down his hard shaft.

His breathing speeds up and he begins to moan a bit louder as I quicken my pace on him.

Suddenly, he grabs my wrist, pulling my hand off of him. "Not yet."

I look at him in confusion and he smiles. I watch as he slowly sits up on the bed, removing his shirt and boxers, and then bringing his hands to my pajama shorts. He undoes the draw string and pulls them down off my hips, raising his eyebrows at me when he notices my not wearing underwear.

He then lies back down on my side, propping himself up on his elbow. As I turn my head to look at him, his face is emotionless, studying my own. "Has a guy ever made you orgasm before?"

Somewhat surprised by the question I can only shake my head. Sure, I've had an orgasm before, but only by my own volition.

He smiles at me. "About time don't you think?"

I don't respond, but I feel his hand slowly making its way up my leg. When he moves higher, I look down.

"No," he states, and I turn back to him quickly. "Look at me."

I stare deep into his eyes as my breathing speeds up, his hand now at my inner thigh. He smiles and I gasp, as his finger makes contact with my clit. I do as I was told, and don't break my eye contact with him, even when he begins to rub his finger against my clit. I arch my back, when with no warning; he inserts a finger inside of me. He begins moving his finger in and out of me, and I can feel my breathing speeding up. He inserts another finger inside of me placing his thumb on my clit, I moan out his name in response. He begins to move his fingers faster, and I can feel my self coming close to an orgasm. As my breathing speeds up Sirius speaks, "eyes open." I nod at him and with one last push against my clit, I find myself coming, tightening around the fingers still inside of me.

Never breaking eye contact, he waits for my breathing to slow down a bit, and removes his fingers from inside of me. Almost instantly, his lips are back upon my own, forcefully. I bury my hands deep in his hair, pulling him hard against me, both of our tongues exploring each other's mouth, almost desperately.

Sirius suddenly pulls his mouth away from me. "My turn," he states, his voice full of desire.

He spreads my legs apart and moves so that he is between them, his hard shaft pushing urgently against my inner thigh. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, breath shallow in anticipation.

He enters me slowly, trying to cause me as little pain as possible. I bite my lip in pain and watch as he throws his head back in ecstasy. He pulls in and out of me slowly a few more times, and when the pain subsides I nod at him. He understands my gesture and begins to pick up tempo; the pleasure that begins to build is something that I have never felt before, unlike any other orgasm I have ever had.

Sirius begins to thrust harder, wrapping my legs around his back and holding on tight to my hips. I moan with each thrust, feeling my self close to an orgasm. He changes his position slightly and it sends me over the edge. I clench his sheets in my hands and arch my back, crying out his name in ultimate pleasure. He thrusts into me a few more times and suddenly stiffens with one last grunt, coming deep inside of me.

He pulls out of me and collapses on the bed beside me out of breath. When he is able to catch his breath he turns to face me, face void of expression.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

He nods at me and brushes a lock of hair from my face. "It's just been a while, love."

I smile up at him. "And how about you?" he asks.

I laugh, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips once more. "I'm more than alright." I notice the clock behind him and my eyes widen. "It's almost 6:30, I need to get back to my room before Mrs. Weasley comes to wake us up at 7:00."

He kisses my forehead and I quickly search for my clothes, hurriedly putting them back on. I'm at the door when he speaks, "Hermione?"

I turn to see him sitting upright on the bed, looking somewhat bashfully at his hands. "Thank you," he states, looking back up at me.

"No problem," I state with a smile, and slowly walk back to my bed, careful to be as quiet as possible.

I lie in bed for the next half hour going over what had happened. When I hear footsteps outside the door I pretend to be sleeping. There's a loud knock, "Ginny, Hermione- breakfast."

I hear Ginny groan as she wakes up, as I pretend to have just been woken up as well.

"It's break," Ginny states, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, rubbing her eyes. "What do we need to be up at seven for, anyway?"

I shrug at her and we both make our way downstairs for breakfast. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Remus are already seated around the table. I sit down on Remus' left and Ginny sits across to me, to the right of Harry.

"Sleep well, Hermione?"

I jump and look to Remus, who is smiling at me. "Um- yes, very well. Thank you, Remus."

He continues to smile and I look away from him, down at my plate of eggs. He couldn't possibly know.

All attention is drawn to the doorway as Sirius enters whistling, seemingly in an uncharacteristic good mood.

"Good morning all," he states with a large smile on his face. "Isn't it beautiful out?"

Harry is about to reply when Mrs. Weasley calls out from the kitchen for help.

"Be right there," Sirius replies, and exits through the doorway he had just come out of.

"What- was that?" Ginny asks, her face twisted in confusion.

"Why it looked to be Sirius Black in a good mood," Remus replies, a slight smile on his face.

I decide to hide my face in my goblet of orange juice when George speaks. "Well if I didn't know better, I'd say that Sirius received a most desperately needed lay."

I swallow too quickly and begin to cough, all eyes turning to me.

"You okay?" Harry asks.

I nod at him and regain my composure. "Fine. I just swallowed wrong."

Fred changes the topic of conversation, much to my pleasure, to talking about Quidditch, engrossing the other occupants of the chairs around the table.

I feel Remus bend over me and I tense. "A word of advice-the next time you dress in the dark," he whispers. "You might want to make sure that your shirt isn't inside out."

I turn to him quickly, my eyes wide.

And I watch, in utter embarrassment, as my former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor waves his wand from under the table to right my shirt, giving me one final wink before getting up from the table, exiting from where Sirius had left just moments ago.


End file.
